fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Vista
Vista (ビスタ, Bisuta), also known as "Flower Sword" Vista (花剣のビスタ, Kaken no Bisuta), is the 5th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) His birthday is February 5th. The Young Past Days When Vista was a little boy, he wore his hair in a ponytail, and had bangs that hung in his forehead. He sported a black shirt, with a white collar and cross designs on either side of the chest. He also had black pants, and black shoes. He was seen holding a wooden training sword, practicing his swordsmanship skills. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 22 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. During Ace's flashbacks, he was shown with shorter hair and wore different attire, consisting of some sort of open jacket and his trademark a dark blue top hat. He did not wear gloves then. He also appeared much slimmer and less muscular than he currently is. Before the Timeskip Vista is a tall (around Jimbei's height), muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache and his trademark hat on top of his black curly hair and an earring in each ear. He wears a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. He wields two sabers, one in each hand. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. He has expressed a desire to fight Mihawk and was happy that he got to cross blades with him. He also expressed great hatred for Blackbeard as he mocked Whitebeard`s inability to save his crew. Vista had to be held back from attacking him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Red-Haired Pirates **Yasopp Family Neutral Rivals *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule Enemies *Navy **Sakazuki *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is a very experienced veteran, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Roger D. Gol. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. Since he was the one individual Marco specifically commanded and entrusted to protect Luffy from Mihawk, he is also likely the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates; this was also stated in a filler scene by Mihawk himself. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk Dracule. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Another indication of his strength is that during the Battle of Navyford, despite having fought against individual Warlord and admiral members as well as numerous Navy officers, he sustained no significant injuries. Weapons Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts that are visibly distinguishable from another by their different sheaths attached to his waist. In the anime, some of his attacks generate red flower petals (in a similar way pink flower petals materialize whenever Robin Nico uses her abilities), which befits his epithet "Flower Sword"; also in the anime, Vista has so far only produced rose petals, but mentioned that he could produce other types of flower petals as well. Whether this means he is a Cursed Fruit user has yet to be determined. He seems to be a world-renowned swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lived up to his reputation as he was capable of matching Mihawk in a sword battle for a good portion of the war without any indication that he had been on the defensive. In the anime he was also able to block bullets with his swords to protect his allies from being shot while escaping. Attack List * Rose Round (ローズ・ロンド, Rōzu Rondo): An anime only technique, Vista jumps backwards and swings his swords, launching several red rose petals that fly towards the opponent. The effect of the rose petals remains unknown as the attack was blocked. It was first seen used against Mihawk in a filler scene of the anime and was once again used to stop Akainu's magma. Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Cursed Fruit users. He is at the very least capable of using Armament Haki, as seen when he fought against Akainu. History Past Shiki's Visit Twenty four years ago, Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans. Arrival of Ace In Ace's flashback to when he was first inducted into the crew, Vista appeared, amused at Ace's audacity in his many futile attempts to assassinate Whitebeard. Synopsis Navyford Arc Major Battles Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users